Small Town Guardian
by Dr4g0nFirE13
Summary: I was one of the best weapon specialists near Kumogakure before I somehow managed to get involved with the Akatsuki. I despised everything the Akatsuki was doing, but the people themselves...It's a long story. I never thought I would have been in the situation I was in before I got along with some of the members.


The Festival of the Guardian, at least that's what the village people called it. This was the week where they knew they were safe thanks to the creature that watched over them. Despite no one seeing the guardian's details other its silhouette and oddly colored pink eyes, the people never hesitated in putting their faith in it. No one knew why they only saw it during the full moon, but they didn't question it and continued believing that the guardian had chosen their village to protect. It was a peaceful and thriving village where both rogue shinobi and civilians lived together free of Kages and village council members. People have asked if the guardian was a tailed beast, but it didn't seem to fit. Wanting to stay at peace, no one spread word of the festival unless asked, but that wasn't often since only few have seen the guardian's silhouette; the beast tended to stay away from the village to an extent unless the threat was in the town.

It was a week before the festival would begin, and shops were setting up decorations as far as the eyes could see. Different animal masks were seen on the faces of many children who wore what they thought the guardian's form was. Various lights and lamps were hung from buildings to prepare for the busy event. Most of the people ignored the two strangers that approached the village gates since they knew they were safe. "Welcome! Before I can allow you to enter I need you to sign in. If you wish to remain anonymous, please write down the amount of people you're traveling with and date the book, " the book keeper told the pair with an obviously forced smile.

"You don't need any more information?" the taller man questioned; he didn't trust the simplicity.

"We accept all in our village, so nothing more is needed; my name is Kirito if you have any questions," the black haired man said as his smile faltered a bit.

The shorter man wrote down the information before looking at the busy people hanging up traditional Japanese lanterns. His partner noticed this as well and grew curious. "What's going on here?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"We're getting ready for the 'Festival of the Guardian.' Every full moon we prepare to celebrate the protector of our village," Kirito answered.

"Guardian?" the raven haired man questioned.

"Yeah, it watches over our village and protects us from any danger," he replied not really thinking much on it.

"Is this 'guardian' here?" he questioned again.

Kirito paused in thought before shrugging, "No one really knows where it's at. Most believe that it lives somewhere in the forest or mountains. Personally, I think it lives among us."

The pair of Sharingan eyes narrowed before nodding as he and his partner entered the busy village streets. Now, what the gatekeeper didn't know was that the guardian did indeed live in the village as a seemingly ordinary person. Out of the inhabitants, two were aware of this, and it was the guardian itself along with a fellow shopkeeper by the name of Daiki who ran a fish booth. He only knew of this because he was close friends with the guardian. The angler was currently making his way down the square towards the weapon's shop that belonged to his dearest friend. A ding from the shop alerted the woman behind the counter, but she decided to ignore the person and continued to read a book while leaning on the register's counter. "Deciding to slack today, Ai?" Daiki asked with an amused chuckled. Daiki was in his early forties and was a little on the chunky side due to a very slow metabolism. He had thick brown hair and brown eyes that went well with his fair skin. Daiki stood at an even six foot and was currently wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants since he was working; with him he carried a basket of fresh water bass.

Ai stood at 5'6" and had uniquely colored pink eyes and just as strange purplish-pink hair that reached just below her shoulders. She was full figured with an average weight and only liked dressing up during the week of the festival. She was fair skinned which made it a bit hard to notice the many scars that adorned her hands, arms, and other various places; she was currently wearing a long sleeved, baggy white t-shirt and black pants. Ai's head snapped up before she grinned. "Hey, Daiki, I see you brought my favorite fish over," she stated walking around the counter and greeted her friend with a hug. "You don't know how much I appreciate it. How's Ren and Tsuki?"

"They're doing well, thanks for asking. They wish that you'd stop by a little more often," he smiled handing the basket of fish to the pink haired girl.

Ai shook her head as she accepted the basket, "You know I can't always be over; I love your wife and daughter, but I may as well be adopted into the family if I spend any more time there."

Daiki shrugged, "It's just their request that I'm going to bring up until you do."

Ai waved him off just as a brown cat yawned as it came down the stairs. "Ah, Markle, how are you?" the brunette asked smirking at the feline.

"He's still grumpy because I keep bringing up his hated nickname," the pink haired woman grinned.

"Shut up, Ai, it was a mistake I made forever ago," the cat hissed as he glared daggers at the weapon's specialist.

"A funny mistake, _Krill_, and I will never let you live it down. Besides, it's a cute nickname for you," Ai chuckled.

Markle shook his head before making his way to the counter and jumping on it. "So I noticed you haven't been decorating again," Daiki stated looking around the very organized shop.

"We get it done at night since we don't have anything better to do," she remarked as she stretched her stiff muscles.

The forty-two year old laughed lightly at the pair, "As much as I'd like to stay, I need to get back to my stand before all my fish disappears."

Ai nodded before hugging her friend one last time, "Be careful, please."

Daiki nodded before leaving the duo to their slow business. Markle yawned before nudging Ai's hand seeing the troubled look on her face, "Ignore those chakra signatures, it's probably nothing to worry about. Many powerful chakras have ventured through here and nothing bad has ever happened."

"That doesn't matter, these past few years have been too peaceful; something is bound to go wrong sooner or later. Maybe staying in one village wasn't a smart thing to do..." Ai sighed running her fingers through her long hair.

The cat rolled his eyes, "See, it's your negative thinking that makes me want to go back upstairs. No one likes to be around negative people."

"I'm not always negative, but c'mon, you have to admit that thirty years of peace means something's gonna go down."

Markle paused in though before sighing, "You know, for someone of 115 years old you sure don't suffer from dementia or anything else."

Ai scowled at the feline, "Why don't you just shut up. I don't like the fact I've been alive for this long either, you know. Besides, you're pushing 112 and have little chakra, dork. Now, if you need me I'll be downstairs making more weapons; either come get me or just watch for customers, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got the front," Markle replied laying down on the counter.

Markle yawned as his eyes started drooping. For the past three hours he'd been upstairs by the register in case they did have any customers today. The only sound was the feint hammering and sounds of the fire roaring to help craft weapons. The brown cat was just about to doze off when the front door's bell rang.


End file.
